theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Crazy For You (Episode)
Crazy For You Synopsis LOVE IS IN THE AIR: Caitlin (Danielle Panabaker) decides that she and Barry (Grant Gustin) need to move on from Ronnie (Guest Star Robbie Amell) and Iris (Candice Patton) and find new loves so she takes him for a night out at the local karaoke bar. Caitlin doesn't have any luck making a love connection but Barry meets Linda Park (Guest Star Malese Jow), a sports reporter for The Central City Picture News, and asks her out on a date. When Barry tells Iris he has a date, Barry is surprised by her reaction. Meanwhile, Cisco (Carlos Valdes) considers Hartley’s (Guest Star Andy Mientus) dangerous offer and the team searches for Lashawn Baez (Guest Star Britne Oldford), a Metahuman with teleportation powers, who just busted her boyfriend Clay Parker (Guest Star Micah Parker) out of Iron Heights. When Henry (Guest Star John Wesley Shipp) snoops around in an attempt to help Joe (Jesse L. Martin) and Barry solve the crime, he ends up in the infirmary after getting roughed up by inmates. Rob Hardy Directed The Episode Written by Aaron Helbing & Todd Helbing. Summary A couple is trapped in their overturned car beneath loose power lines. Flash runs in and, vibrating the door open, gets the man clear. However, when he goes back for the woman, Dana, the car explodes when the sparks set off the gasoline. The fire chief holds the man back, and they realize that Flash and the woman are clear. The couple embraces and thanks the speedster. When Barry returns to S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco cleans off the suits and Caitlin confirms that Barry is running faster than ever. Barry says that he can run even faster, but Harrison says that it's enough for the night. Cisco suggests that they go out for drinks, but Barry passes and heads home Caitlin passes as well, and finally accuses Cisco of researching Ronnie even though she told him not to. Cisco tells her that Harley claims he knows where to find Ronnie, and that Caitlin still hasn't moved on yet despite her protestations. Shawna Baez drives to Iron Heights prison and parks outside the fence. Using a telescope, she spots the window she wants and disappears, teleporting inside. After disabling the security cameras, she hacks the prison floor plan and teleports past the guards to her boyfriend Clay Parker's cell. He wasn't aware that she could teleport, and Shawna teleports into the cell and then teleports them back to the car. Clay kisses her and then drives off. The next day, Barry and Joe are called in. Barry finds organic particulate residue from the cell to where Shawna teleported inside. A guard brings Henry in to see Barry, and Henry figures that his son can work out how Clay escaped if anyone can. After a brief father and son reunion, the guard takes Henry away and Joe admits that the guard owed him a favor. Clay and Shawna go back to Clay's apartment and celebrate. She explains that after Clay was arrested, she discovered that she could teleport and spent the last few months honing her abilities. She wants to leave Central City immediately, but Clay points out that he still owes mob boss Marcus Stockheimer a lot of money. He figures that with Shawna's teleporting abilities, they can rob anyplace they want, pay Marcus off, and then go anywhere they want. Shawna agrees and kisses him. At S.T.A.R. Labs, the scientists confirm that the DNA residue from Iron Heights belongs to a woman. Cisco matches it against Shawna's DNA in the CCPD database and they begin analyzing it for how she can teleport. While Caitlin and Harrison work on that, Cisco visits Hartley. The villain says that Professor Stein was at the lab the night of the explosion but never left. Hartley says that Cisco has to let him out so that he can explain further, but Cisco refuses. The prisoner says that he knows Cisco will give in because he considers Ronnie "family" and says that he can wait until Cisco agrees. Later, Barry goes to Jitters and meets Iris, and talks about his meeting with Henry. Iris complains that her editor only wants Flash stories from her and that she hasn't had any. Barry assures her that he'll come up with some way to help her get a story on the speedster. Cisco finally goes back to Hartley's cell and agrees to release him. However, he first puts on a pair of electronic handcuffs to make sure that Hartley doesn't run off. Henry calls Joe and Barry and says that he has a lead. They go back to the prison and Henry explains that Clay was working as a runner for Marcus and lost a lot of money when a heist went back. He figures that Clay will meet with Marcus. As Barry and Joe leave, Barry tells his father to stop playing cop and Henry agrees. Cisco takes Hartley to the outside wall of the lab, and Hartley points out the blast shadow of a man on the wall. He explains that the shadow belongs to Martin, who was seemingly vaporized the night of the accelerator explosion. Hartley then tries to run for it, and Cisco reveals that he has a remote that triggers Hartley's cochlear devices. Hartley collapses from the pain and Cisco tells him to explain what happened to Ronnie. Hartley finally agrees and Cisco shuts off the device. However, the prisoner says that Cisco will have to remove the handcuffs because they'll draw looks from the people where they're going. When Barry returns to the lab, he notices that Caitlin is upset. She finally tells him what Cisco said about her not having a life, and Barry points out that their friend is right. However, he admits that he doesn't have a social life, either. They intercept a police report about an armed robbery and the couple involved match Shawna and Clay's description. Shawna is teleporting bags of money out of an armored car while Clay holds a gun on the guards. Flash arrives and Shawna dares him to catch her. She teleports faster than he can follow, and when Flash finally manages to grab her, she teleports him to the edge of a walkway and leaves him dangling. Flash recovers and speeds down to grab her, only to instinctively grab Clay's bullet as it starts to penetrate his neck. While the speedster collapses to the ground, stunned, Clay grabs Shawna and they drive away. Back at the lab, Caitlin bandages Barry up and suggests that they call Shawna "Peek-a-Boo." Harrison speculates on how the woman teleports and what her limits are. Barry goes to help Iris with her story, only to find her leaving with Eddie to meet his mother. Once they go, Barry calls Caitlin and tells her that he's going to check out the bars where Shawna and Clay hung out at before Clay was captured. Caitlin gives him the information from the file, and insists on helping. Later, Caitlin meets Barry and is wearing a party dress. As they keep an eye out for the couple, Caitlin says that they should start dating again. Barry admits that he keeps trying to help Iris in the hopes that she'll return his feelings, but he's ready to accept that they're just friends. Caitlin grabs a drink and tells the bartender to run a tab for her. Hartley takes Cisco to the police station and has him bring up the footage of S.T.A.R. Labs on the night of the explosion. It shows Martin outside S.T.A.R. Labs, being enveloped by the dark matter explosion. Hartley has Cisco freeze-frame the video, revealing the explosion has Ronnie's face in it. Cisco realizes that the explosion merged the two men together. While Cisco studies the footage, Hartley removes a device from his ear and uses it to sonically stun Cisco. He then crushes the remote and walks out. Caitlin is soon drunk and trying to sing karaoke. She calls Barry up on stage and he reluctantly goes up, and a disgruntled Caitlin realizes that he's a much better singer. Afterward, the scientist goes to the bathroom and a reporter, Linda, comes over to talk to Barry at the bar. She wonders if Caitlin is his girlfriend, and Barry hastily assures Linda that she's not. Linda then gives Barry her phone number and says that what he does with it is up to him. As she leaves, Caitlin comes over and says that she's not feeling well. Barry quickly gets her outside and she throws up on the sidewalk. Clive and Shawna pay off Marcus, but Marcus draws a gun on Shawna. She instinctively teleports and the mobster says that they're going to keep working together and make a lot of money with her metahuman power. Joe and Eddie burst in with a SWAT team and open fire. As Marcus' men return fire, Clay is wounded, and Shawna grabs him and teleports away. Barry takes Caitlin home, and she starts to undress while telling Barry to call Linda. He finally has to help her at superspeed, and gets her into her pajamas. Caitlin collapses into bed and thanks Barry for the great evening, and asks him to stay with her until she falls asleep. The next day, Caitlin arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs: extremely hung over. Barry is waiting for her, as is Harrison. He calls Cisco out and explains that the engineer let Cisco out. Cisco admits to Caitlin that he sealed Ronnie into the reactor on the night of the explosion, and blames himself for what happened. Caitlin assures him that Ronnie would believe he did the right thing, and they return to analyzing Shawna's teleportation residue. Harrison discovers that it goes dormant in darkness, and suggests that if Shawna can't see then she can't teleport. Before they can pursue the matter further, the prison calls Barry to tell him that Henry has been stabbed. Joe and Barry go to Iron Heights and Henry admits that some of Marcus' men attacked him for asking questions. Barry points out that he told his father to stop asking questions, and Joe says that Henry continued digging and found out where Marcus was, letting them raid the mobster's headquarters. Henry says that he's going to do whatever he can to help Barry, and Barry reluctantly agrees. He then asks his father who stabbed him, and Henry says that a prisoner named Julius did it. Julius also revealed that Marcus was going to commit a big heist before he was arrested. Flash speeds into Julius' cell, grabs the prisoner, and takes him outside the fence. As the guards realize that Julius is gone, Julius demands that Flash take him back before they add more years onto his sentence for an attempted escape. Flash agrees... if Julius tells him where Marcus' next job was going to be. The prisoner quickly tells him about a hit on a money transfer truck, and Flash runs off, leaving Julius for the guards. Clay drives up behind the truck and Peek-a-Boo teleports into the back, grabs the money, and teleports back to the car. As they enter a tunnel, Flash speeds ahead of them and cuts them off. Peek-a-Boo teleports out of the car and attacks the hero, using her telescope as a baton. Flash manages to grab her and Clay hits the accelerator, driving forward. The hero dodges out of the way and Peek-a-Boo teleports into the car. Harrison reminds Flash over the radio headset what they learned about Shawna's weakness. Flash disables first the lights in the tunnel and then the car's headlights. However, Clay escapes in the darkness, leaving his shocked girlfriend behind. Later, Flash takes Shawna to a pipeline cell and they confine her using one-way mirrors. Cisco assures the others that no one else will escape the cells. Barry talks to Shawna, who admits that she still loves Clay despite his abandoning her. As Barry and Caitlin walk away, Barry says that some people are worth being crazy for. He assures her that the other night was fun and that they've both been dwelling on people that they can't have. Caitlin agrees and says that it's time for her to move on with someone else, and Barry says that he'll see her tomorrow. As Iris walks past an alleyway, Flash calls to her. He gives her the file on Clay and says that he hopes she can help them catch him. When Iris wonders why he's helping her, Flash says that she's a good reporter as well as the only reporter he knows. He speeds off, and Iris secretly takes a photo of him. She goes on to Picture News and finds Barry there. However, he says isn't there for her, and goes to lunch with Linda. After the date, Barry visits Henry again and tells his father that he went out with someone. Henry has a copy of the new Picture News with Iris' story on the front page, and says that Flash visited him once in prison. He's also heard Julius claim that Flash broke him out of his cell, right after he told Barry about how Julius attacked him. Barry assures his father that if he was Flash then Henry would be the first to know. Henry, smiling, says that if Flash was his son was his son then he'd want him to know that he was proud of him. A series of electrical failures plague the city and two workers go into the sewers to investigate the cause. They find a chamber with the word "Grodd" written on the walls over and over. A large gorilla attacks one of them, and the other man runs off. However, before he can escape, the gorilla grabs him and drags him back. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen *Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond (Cameo) *Victor Garber as Martin Stein (Cameo) *Andy Mientus as Hartley Rathaway *Malese Jow as Linda Park *Simon Burnett as Gorilla Grodd *Britne Oldford as Peek-a-Boo *Micah Parker as Clay Parker Guest Stars *Jerry Trimble as Marcus Stockheimer *Fraser Aitcheson as City Worker #2 *Douglas Chapman as City Worker #1 *Scott McNeil as Julius *Mathew Yanagiya as Man *Crystal Mudry as Woman *Will E. McDonald as Truck Guard #1 *Ron Wear as Police Officer *Tristan Shire as Bartender *J. Douglas Stewart as Fire Chief *Theo Wiersma as Karaoke Bar Patron *Tom MacNeill as Officer Anderson Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4105618/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy_for_You *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Crazy_for_You Episode 12